


The More You Hurt

by guineagirl5, iansthighs



Category: Smosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineagirl5/pseuds/guineagirl5, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iansthighs/pseuds/iansthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Compiled RP) Anthony was always told that love is supposed to hurt. For a while, he believed it, until his boyfriend Ian told him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP fic, which means it might be choppy or there will be typos. Nevertheless, enjoy!

_Anthony sat on his bed, reading one of his many picture books that he had. The 7 year old was waiting. Waiting for the inevitable to happen; the thing that his dad was happy about every other day. "Hey kid, you better be ready!" Anthony heard his dad shout from the bottom of the stairs. He jumped off his small bed, quickly stripping out of his clothing and sitting on the bed. He flinched as his dad walked in, already half naked as he threw his clothing to the floor._

 _"Dad, do I have to?" Anthony asked timidly, shrinking back on his bed. He still hurt from the other day._

_"Don't you wanna make daddy happy?" His father asked mockingly, pinning Anthony to the bed. There was no escaping his father._

_"But daddy... it hurts..." Anthony mumbled, shrinking back against the mattress._

_"The more you hurt, the more I love you."_

_His dad really loved him that day._

 

~~~~~

Anthony snapped awake, looking around Ian's room. He had asked to sleep at Ian's house, still not divulging the real reason. He had told Ian that he wanted to hang out. Which was true, but not the base reason. He wanted to get out.

Ian buried his face into his pillows, breathing slow and even as he curled up next to Anthony. Slowly, the shift of the bed and breathing made him open his eyes, blinking slowly as he yawned. "A-Anthony...? You okay...?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

Anthony looked down at Ian before resting back on the bed again. "Y-yeah... I'm fine. Bad dream." He whispered, pulling the blanket up higher.

Ian pressed a bit closer, looking up at Anthony with concern. "Need to talk?" He asked quietly, resting his head on Anthony's chest.

Anthony shook his head. "No... it's not important." He muttered, gladly relaxing into Ian's touch.

Ian hesitantly nodded slightly, pressing closer to Anthony with a small sigh. "Alright..." He mumbled, eyes closing again as he relaxed against Anthony's chest.

~~~~~

Anthony woke hours later, the sun starting to show through the blinds. He kissed Ian's head tiredly, and tried to forget anything that happened the days before.

Ian let out a hum as he felt a soft kiss to the top of his head, nuzzling closer as he blinked his eyes open slowly. "Morning..." He breathed out, still half asleep.

"Morning." Anthony muttered, rubbing his hand up Ian's arm mindlessly. "Sleep okay?"

Ian smiled tiredly, pressing himself into Anthony's chest as he tugged the blankets tighter around himself. "Mhm, you?”

"Alright..." He shrugged slightly, turning so he was face to face with Ian. "Can we just stay here all day?" He smiled slightly.

Ian smiled, nodding slightly as he curled up in Anthony's arms. "That sounds perfect..."

"Good." Anthony whispered, settling into the warm bed again. "Let's just not do anything with our lives." He joked quietly.

"I wish..." Ian breathed out, eyes closing again as he rested against Anthony and snuggled under the warm covers.

They laid quietly for a few minutes, before being interrupted by Anthony's phone chiming. He picked it up lazily, looking at the text. He kept the calm face that he had practiced so many times, shutting off his phone again. "I have to go home..." He mumbled.

Ian whined quietly as Anthony sat up, his hand gripping onto Anthony's shirt slightly. "Why...?" He asked, pulled the blankets closer as his source of heat stood up.

"Um... my dad has... something he wants me to do." Anthony muttered quietly, staring at the floor as he pulled his shirt on. "I'm sorry, I wish I could stay."

Ian sighed quietly, looking up at Anthony as he rested back on the bed. "Again? You had to leave early a few days ago for the same reason..." He mumbled, arms around his waist loosely.

"Yeah... it's an ongoing project." He muttered, trying to avoid Ian's piercing eyes.

Ian sighed, looking down at his bedspread quietly. "Okay..." He muttered, tugging Anthony down for a quick kiss. "Call me later?"

"Of course." Anthony smiled slightly, giving Ian another kiss. "Bye." He mumbled, going out the door and towards his house.

Ian waved as Anthony left the room, slumping back in his bed tiredly. He closed his eyes, drifting off with the uneasy feeling something was wrong.

~~~~~

"Dad...?" Anthony called quietly as he entered his house. He heard a annoyed grunt from up the stairs, which he followed until he saw his father slumped in his stained bed. "W-we need to talk..." He mumbled, trying not to anger the man in front of him.

"About what?" His dad grumbled, eyeing Anthony dangerously.

"About what we're doing..." He mumbled. "It's wrong, it isn't normal." He blurted, his breathing seeming constricted. "Parents are supposed to... love their kids." 

"I do love you, I show you often." His dad growled, growing more and more impatient.

"That's not... love... dad." Anthony struggled to get the words out. "That's pain, and... and rape."

The man nearly launched off the bed at Anthony, pinning him easily against the wall. "What did you say?" He said through clenched teeth. 

"It's wrong." Anthony said bluntly. There was nothing he could do now. Just let his dad do the "normal" routine and leave him to crawl to his room. He clung to his phone as he made it to his bed a while later, sending Ian a quick text to say he was "okay."

Ian looked down at the text silently for a minute, sitting back on his couch as he paused the round of Halo he was playing. After a minute, he called Anthony quickly.

Anthony hesitated to pick up, not wanting Ian to hear anything that might worry him. "Hey..." He answered quietly.

Ian fiddled with his shirt, standing up and moving towards his room after turning the game off. "Hey, are you sure you're okay?" He asked quietly, shutting the door to his room gently.

"Yeah, why?" Anthony said a little too quickly. He covered up his still bare body with his blanket, trying to keep his warmth.

Ian ran his hand through his hair, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Because you don't sound fine at all." He muttered with worry. "Can I come over?"

"N-no..." Anthony muttered. "It's not a good time, ok?" He murmured, knowing he sounded beyond suspicious now.

Ian grit his teeth, starting to pace nervously. "Anthony, what's wrong?" He asked again. "Please, don't lie to me, you're scaring me Anthony."

"Nothing, I'm fine..." Anthony muttered, hating how scared Ian sounded. He really was ok, what happened was nothing new. "Just tired."

Ian sighed, sitting down on his bed in defeat. "Fine, fine..." He sighed, curling up on his bed. "Call me tomorrow?"

"I'll try." Anthony ran his hand through his hair, wishing he didn't have to be in his situation. "Please don't worry about me."

Ian curled up on the bed, eyes falling shut as he tugged a blanket over himself. "Okay..." He whispered, holding the phone tightly. "I love you."

Anthony closed his eyes as he heard those words. "I-I love you too..." He mumbled. Wasn't love supposed to hurt?

Ian curled up tighter at the hesitated words, pulling his legs to his chest. "N-night..." He whispered, closing his eyes tightly. Why the hesitation? Did Anthony not feel that way...?"

"Night..." He whispered back, hanging up a minute later. He hated keeping secrets. But what if Ian found out? He would see him as filth. Anthony fell asleep slowly, not bothering to take care of himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Ian quietly made his way down the sidewalk towards Anthony's house. He didn't care what Anthony said, he knew something was up, and knew he had to go see him. He held his phone tightly, dialing Anthony as he went up the steps to his house. As he picked up, Ian let out a breath and stood off to the side. "Hey..."

"Hi..." He muttered, slipping a long sleeved shirt over his head to cover his bruised wrists. "What's up?"

"I'm at your house, come open the door please?" Ian asked quietly, arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

“N-no, you can’t be here...” Anthony said, more panicked than he wanted to sound. “Just... meet me at the park.” He hoped Ian would follow his wish. 

 

Ian crossed his arm over his chest, glancing in the window. "Anthony, I'm on the porch. Please, just tell me what's wrong!"

"Ian... please, just meet me at the park, I can't tell you..." He muttered, hearing his dad stir in the other room from their voices. "It's a family matter..."

Ian sighed, gritting his teeth as he slowly and hesitantly made his way down the steps, heading towards the park. "Fine..." He muttered.

"Thank you... I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?" Anthony murmured, relieved that Ian left before his dad awoke.

Ian shoved his hand into his pocket, walking quickly towards the park. "Alright, I'll be by the swings okay?"

"Alright," He muttered, saying goodbye. Anthony dressed quickly, slipping a sweatshirt over his head, and headed down the stairs before he could be stopped. He jogged towards the park, getting there within minutes.

Ian looked up nervously as Anthony jogged over, standing up from his swing. "Are you okay?" He asked immediately.

Anthony avoided Ian's gaze as long as possible, but finally had to look up. "Yeah, I'm... I'm fine." He muttered, hugging Ian tightly. The comfort he felt was welcomed gratefully.

Ian hugged Anthony close to him, arms tight around his neck. "Are you sure...?" He whispered, kissing his neck gently.

"No..." Anthony whispered quietly, letting it slip before he processed it. He hugged Ian tighter, wishing they could cling each other forever.

Ian pulled away, eyes concerned as he gently cupped Anthony's cheek with his hand. "What's wrong then?" He repeated softly, slowly pulling Anthony back towards a nearby bench to sit down.

Anthony gripped Ian's hand as they sat close to each other. "Is love supposed to hurt?" He whispered.

Ian blinked in confusion, holding Anthony's hand tightly. "What...?" He whispered. "Of course not, love is supposed to feel...right. Good. Everything but hurt. W-why...?"

Anthony shook his head, staring down at their hands. "Then why does it hurt?" He muttered, still avoiding Ian's eyes. "Why does he hurt me if... he loves me?"

"A-Anthony...?" Ian's brows furrowed, pulling him closer as he looked at Anthony downturned head. "W-what do you mean?"

"I-I..." Anthony stuttered. "M-my dad..." He managed, heart pounding as he was telling someone after keeping his secret... for 10 years.

"Shh, it's okay Anthony..." Ian whispered, hugging him again as he felt the nervousness and anxiousness in Anthony rise. "Take a deep breath, talk while you can..."

"I can't tell you..." Anthony whispered, saying the line he had said too many times. His breaths shuddered as his thoughts went elsewhere, trying to block reality.

Ian sighed quietly, his grip loosening slightly as he rubbed Anthony's back. "Can you tell anyone?"

Anthony shook his head automatically, blanky staring at the ground as he rested against Ian. His breathing slowed down from absence of thought, but returned again as Ian kissed his head.

Ian closed his eyes, holding Anthony close. "You can't go back to your dad. Not if he's hurting you, I won't let you."

"I have to..." Anthony whispered, another one of his automatic responses anymore. "He needs me."

"Anthony, no. He's hurting you Anthony, I-I can't let you get hurt, p-please..." Ian whispered against Anthony's head, holding onto Anthony tighter as he felt his own body shaking slightly.

"I can only stay for tonight... he'll need me again tomorrow." Anthony explained quietly, wrapping his arms loosely around Ian's waist.

Ian held him tighter, not allowing Anthony to move away from him. "Please..." He whispered.

"Do I have to tell you... if I do?" He muttered, trying to relax into Ian's touch.

"What...?" Ian whispered quietly, rocking back and forth. He blinked slowly, looking up at Anthony.

"Do I have to tell you what's happening?" He clarified, gaining some of his thoughts back.

Ian closed his eyes, letting out a small sigh. "I can't make you.." He muttered finally, kissing Anthony's cheek again.

Anthony nodded, closing his eyes tiredly. He slowly pushed up his sleeve, silently showing Ian his wrists.

Ian's eyes filled with concern again, gently holding Anthony's hands as he looked down at the bruised wrists. "W-what happened?"

"The cuffs were too tight..." He whispered against Ian's shirt, hoping that Ian couldn't hear him.

Ian pulled back slightly, holding tightly onto Anthony's hand tightly. "A-Anthony, are you saying h-he...?" Ian trailed off, taking a deep breath.

Anthony stayed still, his face stoic as he stared at the ground. He shrugged, not sure what to say.

Ian let out a breath, standing up as he gently pulled Anthony to his feet. "You're not going back there." He said simply, walking towards his house while still keeping his hold on Anthony's hands.

Anthony stumbled along behind Ian, trying weakly to get out of Ian's hold. "Ian, he knows where I'll be!" He said desperately. "You'll get h-hurt too..."

"Anthony, I don't care! I don't care if I get hurt, I-I can't let you go back there. If I do, I'll only hate myself, and I'll risk anything to get you out of that, okay?" Ian sighed, his hand running through his hair as he turned to face Anthony.

"Ian, you don't know the whole story..." Anthony mumbled. "I know I showed you my wrists, but you don't know what's happening, it's not that bad!"

"Anthony, he's hurting you! That's all I need to know, if you're in pain I have to do something, I love you and I can't just sit back and let you go through this. Please Anthony, just come with me. Everything will be okay, I promise you." Ian whispered, taking a step towards his boyfriend as he looked up pleadingly.

Anthony hesitated, turning to look in the direction of his house momentarily. "I... fine." He mumbled.

Ian sighed in relief, holding onto Anthony's hand as he leaned up to press a kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "Thank you..." He whispered, gently pulling Anthony towards his house again.

Anthony walked silently behind Ian, sighing when he saw Ian's house come into view. They walked inside quietly, going to Ian's room. Anthony sat on the bed silently.

Ian sat down next to him, rubbing his boyfriend's shoulders. "Need to talk? Sleep? Eat?" Ian asked quietly, kissing Anthony's cheek.

Anthony looked at the ground quietly. "I'm scared that... if I tell you, you'll see me differently..." He mumbled a few moments later, feeling Ian's hands stop moving.

"Anthony, if you're afraid I'll stop loving you, I can tell you that will never happen." Ian said softly, squeezing Anthony's hand loosely. "I love you so, so much. Whatever's happened, whatever you dad did, it's not your fault. I love you, I promise nothing will change that."

Anthony swallowed the lump in his throat. "He... He's raped me almost every other day... since I was seven." He whispered slowly, not sure how else to get the words out. "I thought it was normal for a while, and... he said he loved me."

Ian's eyes widened, holding onto Anthony tightly again as he let out a shaky breath. "I-I'm so sorry..." He whispered, unsure of what else to say. "I swear, he will not go near you again."

"He told me that love is supposed to hurt..." Anthony whispered. "But... I just feel like trash now..."

"Anthony, love doesn't hurt. What he did isn't love i-it's...something completely different." Ian whispered, resting back on the bed slowly. "I'm so sorry..."

"How can you stay with me?" Anthony asked quietly, the held back tears starting to fall. "I'm used up, I'm... dirty..."

Ian kissed him quickly, trying to convey his love through it. "You're not used. I promise, I still love you, so, so much."

Anthony looked up at Ian as he rested his head on Ian's chest. "But... I don't know if I'll want to have sex... ever. How can you love me if I can't give you that?" He muttered, tears distorting his vision.

Ian sighed quietly, kissing Anthony's forehead. "Despite what some may think, that's not my biggest concern going into a relationship." He said softly. "I'm going into a relationship because I love you. NOT for sex."

"But... okay..." Anthony mumbled finally, curling up tighter next to Ian. "I'm tired..." He whispered, sitting up slightly to take off his sweatshirt.

Ian quietly lied down in Anthony's arms, kissing him deeply. "Sleep." he whispered, nuzzling against him. "I promise, everything will be fine..."

Anthony nodded slightly, closing his eyes as he tried to believe Ian. Ian slowly drifted off against him, breathing soft and even as his eyes fell shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Anthony woke up a few hours later. Dried tears were on his face, and his lower half hurt again. He balled himself up tighter, turning over.

Ian pressed closer tiredly as he felt the bed shift, eyes slowly blinking open. "A-Anthony...?" He mumbled, kissing his back.

"Yeah?" Anthony whispered, trying to inch away from Ian slightly. He didn't want Ian to have to kiss where his father had touched.

Ian rested his head on Anthony's beck, yawning quietly as he slumped against his boyfriend. "You okay?" He breathed out.

"You shouldn't have to deal with me like this... I'm gross." He mumbled, pulling away again.

Ian pressed closer immediately, kissing Anthony deeply. "But I want to." He mumbled, looking up at Anthony.

Anthony gently pushed Ian away. "I-I'm sorry, I just... can I at least shower first?" He mumbled, looking down.

Ian sighed quietly, sliding back slightly closer to the wall. "Okay..." He mumbled, resting on the bed. "You know where the bathroom is, do you need some clothes?"

Anthony nodded, sitting up slowly. "Please..." He mumbled, standing up to wait by the door.

Ian stood up, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a too large tshirt. "Here you go." He smiled softly, passing the clothes to Anthony before kissing his cheek.

Anthony tucked the clothing under his arm, heading to the bathroom. He felt like the shower took forever, but the warm water was inviting and made him stay longer. The one thing he couldn't bare was looking down at his own body, with finger shaped bruises on his hips, legs, anywhere his father held him. After a few minutes, he stepped out and dried off, slipping on the clothes that Ian gave him.

Ian rested on the bed quietly as he waited for Anthony, eyes closed and breathing soft. He let out a small tired hum as the bed shifted as Anthony sat back down, eyes closing as he rolled onto his side.

Anthony looked at Ian silently, curling up under the covers. He still felt dirty. Mentally, not physically. But he also remembered what Ian said, that he still loved him.

Ian cuddled closer, a small smile crossing his lips as he nuzzled against Anthony's chest. His half asleep body clung to Anthony, looking for warmth.

Anthony checked his phone, already seeing a text. His dad was already wondering where he was. He stared at the message for a while, debating with himself.

Ian continued sleeping against Anthony, cuddled close and breathing soft as he gently gripped onto Anthony's shirt.

The anger that sat deep in Anthony's chest was rising as he stared at the message from the man that had controlled him for so long. His hand gripped the phone tighter, before throwing it forcefully at the wall, tears falling again.

Ian blinked his eyes slowly as he listened to the sound of something hitting the wall, mouth opening in a yawn before focusing on Anthony. "A-Anthony...?" He blinked, hugging him closer.

Anthony's mouth hung open silently, staring at the spot on the wall where his phone broke into pieces. His breathing heavy, he rested his head in his knees, his fingers pulling at his hair.

Ian pulled Anthony closer, panicking as he saw Anthony. He said nothing, holding him close as he rocked them back and forth.

Anthony took deep shuddering breaths as he felt Ian's arms wrap around him. "I was only seven, Ian..." He whispered between small sobs.

Ian kissed his head, rocking silently for a few moments. "Yes, you were. But you're okay now, and he's not coming close to you again. I promise you." Ian mumbled.

"I don't know how to move past this... he ruined my innocence, I never had a childhood..." He rambled, leaning into Ian's chest.

Ian let out a shaky breath, rocking faster as he tried to comfort not only Anthony but himself as well. "I-I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry..." He whispered.

Anthony silently cried as Ian rocked them gently. His eyes shut as he relaxed slightly, feeling Ian kiss his head again. "I love you too..." He mumbled, remembering the previous night.

"I love you." Ian breathed out, eyes falling shut as he slowly lied back on the bed with Anthony. "I love you so, so much."

Anthony rested against Ian, his tears slowing down. "I wish we could live in a perfect world." He whispered tiredly.

Ian sighed quietly, pressing close to Anthony. "What a world it would be." He mumbled. "I promise tomorrow will be better..." He whispered, eyes closing.

Anthony leaned up slowly, pressing his lips to Ian's softly. Comfort engulfed him immediately as he moved his lips rhythmically.

Ian blinked his eyes open, kissing back quickly as he relaxed and brought Anthony closer. He smiled slightly into the kiss, hugging Anthony tight to him.

 

Anthony crawled onto Ian's lap, enjoying the small soft touches that he normally never received. "You're a hero..." He whispered, holding Ian's cheeks softly in his hands. "I had... bad thoughts before we got together."

Ian's eyes softened, resting his hands on Anthony's side. "I was just trying to be a good person..." He mumbled, rubbing Anthony's side lightly. "But I'm glad you're still here, and I'm glad you're out of there."

Anthony buried his face into the crook of Ian's neck, kissing the skin lightly. "I know what love is now... it's amazing. Thank you." He felt cliche saying the words, but he wanted Ian to know.

Ian smiled softly, holding onto Anthony as he rested back on the bed. "No problem Anthony..." He mumbled, kissing the side of his boyfriend's head.

Anthony closed his eyes, clinging to Ian's shirt as he drifted off again. His breathing mirrored his boyfriend's and he relaxed quickly.

Ian drifted off into a deeply sleep next to Anthony, body relaxed and breathing slow as he slept with a small smile on his face.

~The Next Morning~

Anthony curled up under the blankets tighter as Ian shifted next to him, not wanting to leave the safety of the bed. He felt a light kiss get pressed to his forehead. A small tired groan left him as he squished closer to Ian.

Ian laughed quietly, a small smile on his face as he gently pressed away from Anthony. "Unless you want me to piss the bed you should probably let go Anthony." He murmured, kissing his forehead as he slowly stood from the bed. "I'll be back in a minute." He whispered, slipping out the door before heading downstairs to find his mom sitting on the couch. "Mom...?" He whispered, walking closer.

Mrs. Hecox sat reading her book quietly, only looking up when Ian called her. "Yeah, sweetie?" She smiled softly and put down the book.

 

Ian slowly walked closer, fiddling with his hands. "D-do you know anything about the uh, situation with Anthony's dad...?" Ian asked quietly.

"I called social services, they said they would check it out. Anthony's safe honey..." She sighed, hugging her son tightly. "Do you have any questions about his situation? It's a lot to take in..."

Ian hesitated a moment, hugging his mother back. "O-only one..." He mumbled. "Where is he gonna live now? Is he going to be sent to a foster home...?"

She looked up at him with deciding eyes. "I was thinking... I would apply to be his foster parent. At least until he's 18, and then he can stay by our choice."

Ian's eyes brightened, and he hugged her tightly. "R-really?" His face slowly spilt into a grin, hugging tighter.

His Mother hugged back just as tight. "Yes, really." She chuckled. "But..." She started. "I don't care if you sleep in the same bed, just... don't get crazy."

Ian's face flushed slightly, and he looked over at a nearby wall as he coughed. "R-right..."

She gave him one last smile before picking up her novel again. "Go check on him..." She mumbled.

Ian nodded slightly, and gave her a small embarrassed smile and another hug before rushing back upstairs to his room. Slipping back under the covers next to his boyfriend, Ian gave his boyfriend a slight smile. "Morning..." He mumbled.

Anthony moved closer as Ian got in bed again, keeping his eyes closed tight. "Morn'..." He whispered, pulling the blanket up to his chin.

Ian cuddled close under the warm blankets, considering telling Anthony, but finally deciding to tell him later, when he was more awake. He sighed quietly, resting his head on Anthony's as he nuzzled against him.

Anthony's hand gripped Ian's loosely under the covers, and dozed off again after a few minutes. He was more peaceful than he had ever been, knowing he was safe. "Ian..." He whispered after a while.

Ian's eyes blinked slowly, a small yawn escaping him. "Yeah...?" He finally whispered.

"What's gonna happen to me?" He mumbled, horrible thoughts returning to his mind.

Ian let out a breath, running his hand through Anthony's hair as he pressed close to his boyfriend's chest. "I was gonna tell you later, when you were more awake but...I told my mom." He mumbled, feeling guilty now. "She called social service, and they're taking your dad away Anthony. He's not going to hurt you, and you can live with us as your guardians, until you're 18."

Anthony thought Ian's explanation over, deciding it sounded like a good plan. "Thank you..." He mumbled, clinging to Ian's shirt.

Ian smiled slightly, pressing a kiss to Anthony's neck as he curled closer. "I love you, and you're not going to get hurt like that again. I promise you..." He whispered.

"Okay... I love you too, Ian." Anthony looked up at Ian with heavy eyes. "Today was gonna be another day of it... it's weird not having to go." He admitted quietly.

Ian pressed soft kisses to his boyfriend's head, breathing soft as he cuddled closely. "Good though right?"

"Really good." Anthony affirmed. He pecked Ian's lips sleepily, still tired from his day to day life.

Ian smiled slightly, hugging Anthony closely as his eyes fell shut and he started to drift off to sleep. "I love you..." He whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

~3 Days Later~

Anthony pulled on a light jacket over his shirt as he waited for Ian, who wanted to take him somewhere. Ian appeared in a casual outfit, quickly taking Anthony into a tight hug. "Really, where are we going?"

Ian smiled, taking Anthony's hand as he pulled him gently out the door towards his car. "You'll see." He smiled, starting the engine as Anthony buckled into his seat. He smiled, humming quietly as he drove the car quietly towards a nearby park. As he parked minutes later, Ian held onto Anthony's hand and smiled up at him as he pressed a quick kiss to Anthony's cheek. "Today, I'm taking you out so you get a day to be a kid. We'll hang here for a bit, head to Chuck E Cheese later, and then grab some ice cream before heading home. How's that sound?" He grinned.

Anthony sat in silent shock, but a smile spread quickly. "That sounds perfect..." He mumbled, looking over at the small playground.

Ian smiled, and he leaned up to press another kiss to Anthony's cheek. "Good, you're it." He laughed, touching Anthony's shoulder before dashing out into the mostly empty park.

 

Anthony jumped out of the car, watching Ian run away. He chased after him and held his arm out to try and tag him. "Ian, you're too fast!" He laughed.

Ian laughed, slowing his pace slightly as he allowed Anthony to tag him. Giggling as Anthony tripped up slightly, Ian jumped and wrapped his legs around Anthony before pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "Caught you!" He laughed, smiling as he pulled away.

"Yeah, yeah..." Anthony grumbled playfully. "Tag!" He shouted before running away again, hearing Ian chase after him.

Ian snickered, running quickly after his boyfriend as he held his hand out in front of him, he tagged him as he passed, running towards the top of the playset.

 

Anthony climbed the ladder to the top, catching Ian before he could go down the slide. "Got you..." He sneered, wrapping his arms around Ian's middle.

Ian pouted, wrapping his arms loosely around Anthony's neck. "Damn..." He snickered, tilting his head slightly. "Want a prize for winning?"

"Please?" He smiled hopefully, leaning his forehead on Ian's.

Ian smiled, and leaned up to press a soft kiss to Anthony's lips as he gently pressed closer to Anthony. A soft sigh escaped him, looking up at his boyfriend as he pulled away. "Happy...?" He whispered.

"I thought you meant an actual prize." Anthony joked, kissing Ian again. He looked over at the winding slide. "It's been a while since I've done that."

Ian smiled slightly, and he pulled Anthony with him before sitting down on the slide. Tugging Anthony down behind him, he smiled and felt Anthony's arms loose around his waist before slowly sliding down with Anthony.

They tumbled off as they got to the bottom, falling into the woodchips. Anthony laughed as he started to pick some out of Ian's hair. "I feel kinda stupid doing all this..." He smiled sadly. "But I guess I do feel like a kid."

Ian smiled slightly, looking up at Anthony as he leaned up for a quick kiss. "Wanna head to our next spot then? I'm gettin' kinda hungry."

"Sounds good." Anthony laughed, helping Ian stand up. They walked hand in hand through the park and back to the car.

Ian climbed into the car, smiling as he started the quick drive towards Chuck E Cheese. He held onto Anthony's hand, grinning as he turned to him. "I'll go order a pizza if you wanna go find a game?"

Anthony nodded, smiling as he saw the building come into view. After they parked, Anthony started walking in with Ian, not realizing that he was practically pulling his boyfriend.

Ian laughed quietly, following Anthony inside as he headed up and quickly placed an order for a medium pepperoni pizza. Turning to look for his boyfriend, Ian looked around for a moment before stuffing his order number in his pocket and starting to look through the games to try and find Anthony.

Anthony had already exchanged money for the cheap tokens, and was staring at Mortal Kombat. He was almost in wonder at the game, shuffling the coins between his fingers.

Ian found him minutes later, holding onto his hand loosely. "Wanna play?" He murmured, looking up at Anthony.

Anthony broke out of his trance of watching the attraction screen, and smiled slightly at Ian. "Definitely."

Ian smiled, leading Anthony closer to the machine before sliding a coin into the slot. He let out a hum, quietly explaining the controls before picking a character. "Make sense?"

Anthony nodded. He chose Johnny Cage, and started the match. He bit his lip as he concentrated and did his best to hit Ian.

Ian went easy on him for the first round, smiling slightly as he punched back quickly. Hitting at times, dodging at others, Ian tried his best not to make it obvious he was going easy.

Anthony laughed as he won the first round, but turned to Ian. "I know what you're doing..." He smiled softly.

Ian raised an eyebrow slightly, looking up at Anthony with a slight smile. "What?" He chuckled, setting up another round.

"You're going easy on me, there's no way you can be that bad..." Anthony whined, bumping his shoulder into Ian's. "I wanna see how good you really are."

Ian sighed quietly, smiling slightly as he pressed a quick kiss to Anthony's cheek. "You sure?" He smiled, looking at the screen. "I play this a lot."

Anthony nodded. "Bring it." He smirked, choosing the same character and waiting for Ian.

Ian started the next round, quickly rushing at Anthony and sending out a punch. He focused on the game, sending out kicks and blocking quickly.

Anthony did his best, getting a few punches and kicks in, but was beat up for the most part. The round ended with a triumphant laugh from Ian. Anthony pouted, looking at Ian with puppy eyes. "Alright, so you've played it a lot."

Ian smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Anthony's lips. "Come on, let's eat." He smiled, leading Anthony towards a table as he heard their order being called. "I'll go get it, sit." He chuckled, heading towards the counter to grab their pizza and drinks. He set it down in front of Anthony, grinning. 

Anthony took a slice of the pizza, looking at the plasticy cheese. He took a bite. It wasn't that bad, but it wasn't great either. "I'm guessing sub-par pizza is part of the kid experience?" He chuckled.

Ian snorted, laughing as he ate his own slice. "Yep." He smirked, eating quickly as he drank his his soda quietly.

Anthony finished one slice, sipping at his pop to fill the time. After watching Ian get a second slice, he did the same, biting into it immediately.

Ian ate quickly, eventually looking down at the half finished box. "Ugh, I'm so full..." He groaned, resting back in his seat.

Anthony laughed at how Ian looked. "Me too..." He mumbled. His hand reached across the table, taking Ian's hand. "Today has been great so far."

Ian smiled slightly, holding Anthony's hand loosely. "I'm glad you're having fun..." He murmured, smiling as he stood up and gently pulled Anthony with him towards the door. "Come on, ice cream then home." He chuckled.

Anthony nodded with a small smile. "I've had ice cream at your house before..." He chuckled, walking next to Ian contentedly.

Ian pouted, walking close next to Anthony. "But not from an ice cream shop! Not this fancy!" He whined, running across the street with Anthony to the close by ice cream shop.

Anthony sighed as they got to the stand, looking at the board. "Just a mint chocolate chip." He smiled. "I feel bad for having you pay for all of this..."

Ian shook his head slightly, smiling as he placed his order. "It's no big deal, really. I want you to have this day."

Anthony accepted his ice cream as it came through the window a minute later, licking it before it melted. "Thanks." He mumbled, cleaning the corners of his lips with his tongue.

Ian smiled slightly, and he gently pulled Anthony towards the door and walked quietly towards one of the outdoor tables. He quietly licked at his chocolate/vanilla mix as he sat down. "So, did you enjoy your day as a kid?" He mumbled, eating quietly.

Anthony stared at the table, giving his ice cream another lick. "Yeah, it was awesome..." He smiled, looking at Ian once again.

Ian smiled slightly, and held onto Anthony's hand as he ate. "I'm glad." He mumbled.

"I think a nap is in order when we get home." He muttered, eating his treat quietly.

Ian nodded, and he smiled as he held Anthony's hand loosely. "Sounds great." He smiled, finishing minutes later.

Anthony stood up with Ian to throw their trash away, then started the leisurely walk home. "Today was one of the best days I've had in months... years, even." He mumbled, walking close to Ian's side.

Ian looked down at the ground, letting out a small breath as they crossed the street and heading towards the car. "Well, I'm glad that I could give you a happy day, but sorry that it was just going to the park and crappy pizza." He muttered, climbing in and starting the car quietly.

"No, really... it was great, I mean... I got to spend time with you." Anthony mumbled, smiling at Ian warmly.

Ian smiled, and he leaned over and kissed Anthony deeply for a minute before pulling away and starting the drive back quietly. "I'm glad you're happy..." He whispered, smiling.

Anthony watched the scenery outside the window as they drove. His hand found it's way to Ian's automatically, holding it loosely until they arrived back at the house.

Ian yawned as he climbed out of the car, heading to Anthony's side before pressing close to his boyfriend. HE smiled tiredly, blinking slow as he led Anthony into the house, and upstairs to his room. After changing, Ian was quick to climb under the covers next to Anthony, snuggling close. "I love you..." He whispered, smiling slightly.

"Love you too..." Anthony muttered, keeping his head close to Ian's. After a silent moment, he spoke again. "I think... when the time comes, I'll be ready." He stuttered shyly.

Ian blinked slightly, his face flushing as he realized what Anthony meant. "W-when the time comes, and only if..." Ian mumbled after a minute, head nuzzling into Anthony's chest.

"It'll be different than what he did... You won't hurt me, and I trust you." Anthony muttered, kissing Ian's head gently. "I'm sure one day it'll happen..." He whispered.

Ian's face flushed deeper, his eyes closing as he pressed his face deeper into Anthony's chest. "O-one day..." He whispered.

Anthony held Ian close to himself, breathing in Ian's scent slowly. "I love you," He mumbled again, eyes closing as he relaxed.

Ian smiled against Anthony's chest, his breathing soft and even as he slowly started to drift off into a deep sleep. "I love you too..." He whispered, gripping Anthony's shirt loosely as together, they fell asleep into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
